This invention relates to a time correcting means for a digital electronic watch wherein the time correcting speed can be changed in response to the pressure applied to a distortion semiconductor.
Digital electronic watches have become increasingly more popular due to developments made in display devices using liquid crystal or light emitting diodes. Though time display of this kind of a digital electronic watch is easy to ascertain, the operation for performing a time correction is rather complicated and takes a lot of time.
By way of example, the "hour indication" is corrected normally as follows. First of all, the operation button is set to the position for making the hour correction and then hour correction is carried out by means of a train of pulses generated every half second when the button is operated to correct the hour indication. Correction of the "minute indication" and "second indication" is carried out by almost the same operation as that of the "hour indication". Needless to say the operation button cooperates with a functional switch such as hour, minute or second correction switch and the indicated time is corrected one increment by each one action of the button.